Her Favourite Flavour
by DeMoKa
Summary: Hermione's an icecream maker and she has discovered the best flavour in the world. FleurHermione in a very strange but sweet way. not for the faint hearted


**This is the last fic I do for a long while. I came up with this idea in a flash of inspiration, but I don't know where. I love the idea, but um… It may seem a little…. well, you'll see. I hope I at least make you grin. **

Hermione grinned to herself; this little bottle of her favourite essence would be the turning point of her career as an ice cream maker.

Since Florean Fortesque had never returned to his shop after the war had ended, Hermione had decided that she would take over. This surprised her family and friends. The one person who wasn't at all surprised was Fleur, after all, she was Hermione's girlfriend. The fact that she and Hermione were together added the shock to Hermione's friends and family. Fleur's family was quite all and well and happy about the whole ordeal, glad to know that Fleur was happy. They had been devastated when Bill had broken off the engagement at the last minute, truly unable to believe that Fleur loved him still. Fleur had loved him, but did not pursue him as she had realised that she loved him, but not with all her heart and soul. In fact, 6 months later she had realised that another had a stronger grip on them. Hermione Granger.

Fleur had confessed to the younger brunette and was pleasantly reciprocated to.

Hermione had grown during the war, leaving her younger school self behind. Hermione Granger, woman of tomorrow lived life with no regrets. It was her innovative mind that calculated the exact type of Fred and George's products that the Order would require to truly vanquish Lord Voldemort. Duelling was just the distraction. Harry, with the aid of Hermione and Ron, managed to trap Lord Voldemort in a Miniature Me bottle. Although he would still be powerful, his power was reduced to match his new body proportions similar to the power of an ant in relation to a human. After hundreds of protective spells and anti smashing jinxes later, Lord Voldemort in a bottle was available for all wizards and witches to view at the Museum of Wizarding War and Peace.

Fred and George had continued to create their products, including the bottle, but reduced the potency of the charm so that anyone who had become trapped in the bottle would eventually return to normal size in a couple of hours. Since the end of the war the Weasley twins have had to place disclaimers saying that only trained professionals could use their products in the way Harry, Hermione and Ron did. Their joke shop was their main occupation, but occasionally took up a few security jobs on the side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mon amour, what are you grinning yourself silly about?' inquired Fleur, rubbing her hair dry.

A freshly showered Fleur never ceased to arouse Hermione, but today she was much more excited than anything. 'I have discovered a new way of thinking! I am going to create a new flavour for my icecream! A flavour that no one else will be able to copy, never ever! It will be the ultimate flavour in the history of muggles and wizards alike!' exclaimed Hermione, clutching Fleur in a tight hug and kissed her with a great gusto.

Fleur smiled and stroked Hermione's hair, 'Is that so? May I try it?'

Hermione shook her head, 'No, I'm sorry love. I haven't actually mixed it into icecream yet, but you shall be the first to taste it when I've finished. I just know it will be the best flavour ever!'

With that, she took off into the kitchen, clutching the bottle. Fleur gazed after her, disappointed that their earlier morning love making had been interrupted with another outburst so very similar to this one. She had a feeling it was the same one; however, she did not see the harm of inventing a new ice cream flavour would get in the way for long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione crushed the ice, mixed in the cream and then poured the contents of her prized bottle into the mixture. She blended it thoroughly and poured it into the freezing container. She couldn't help but dip a finger in and have a taste. The flavour exploded in her mouth, sending tendrils of electricity down her spine. Yes, this is exactly what she wished to achieve. If it tasted this good now, imagine it frozen in the form of icecream. Hermione set the timer on to ring in 1 hour. Hermione's mind ran through all the possibilities, of course she would have to get permission from many people if her ideas were to work.

Hermione raced upstairs to transfer her excitement to Fleur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Fleur, my love! Care to join me in the garden?' called Hermione.

Fleur emerged from the back door to seat herself beside Hermione on the swing seat. Hermione drew her finger across Fleur's chin, trailing up the chin and back down the neck. She leaned in and kissed Fleur. Fleur closed her eyes and nuzzled Hermione's neck, pulling back to administer another kiss. Hermione licked her lips and pushed her tongue against Fleur's. Fleur pushed back. Time passed and Fleur was on the grass on her back, legs hooked about Hermione's shoulders. Fleur writhed from Hermione's mouth.

A loud TING made it's way into the garden and to Fleur's complete and utter shock and disbelief, Hermione leapt up and disappeared into the house.

Fleur groaned, left unsatisfied. She suddenly remembered where she was, sat up quickly and then breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered that they had installed bamboo fences that were twice as tall as the average human. Grudgingly, Fleur followed her lover into the house, wondering why on earth this new flavour was so wondrous.

'Ermione. Would you please just...' began Fleur, but Hermione had spooned some of her new icecream into her mouth.

Fleur's eyes widened, thinking that the wonderful flavour was familiar, 'Mon dieu 'Ermione! What IS that?!'

Hermione's grin widened as she replied, 'You.'

'What?' asked Fleur, not quite comprehending Hermione's single syllable.

'I said, my new icecream flavour is you, Fleur,' repeated Hermione.

Fleur was at a loss for words, desperate to understand she scrambled for words, 'You mean..?'

'Yes.'

'But, surely not...'

'Yes.'

'Me?!'

'Yes.'

'FROM me?!'

'Exactly,' sighed Hermione dreamily.

Fleur sat down abruptly, her mind in a whirr. She had thought that bottle was for Hermione to drink out of, not to fill with... essence of her!

'Ow is it that it tastes so wonderful?' asked Fleur.

Hermione gave her an exasperated look, 'Fleur, baby, I've always loved how you taste and you can't tell me that you don't agree! I've finally melded what I love and my life's work together!'

Fleur blushed a deep crimson and then hugged Hermione, whispering into her ear, 'But you shall not sell it.'

'But...' began Hermione, cut off by a suddenly turned on Fleur.

'Uh uh! I didn't say that you couldn't continue making it, just not to be sold to others. 'Owever, I 'ave an idea. 'Ave on the menu, a special request price. Mention that it is for couples only, and then children won't be asking for it. Then tell people that you can make very special ice cream for them personally,' whispered Fleur, caressing Hermione's waist and hips.

Hermione kissed Fleur hard, 'Damn, you're brilliant! I won't sell you to the world, what was I thinking?! They can eat their own orgasms! The possibilities are endless!'

Fleur felt a little flush again, but glad that her girlfriend was once again thinking clearly. Fleur stroked Hermione's hair again, 'So. Are we going to 'ave any more of your fantastic concoction or not?'

THE END

**So… Have I thoroughly embarrassed myself or what? ;) Review! **


End file.
